The present invention relates generally to snow removal devices and more particularly to such snow removal devices which are adapted for clearing heavy accumulations of snow and/or ice from various portions of a vehicle.
Various types of snow removal brushes are presently available on the market in numerous shapes and sizes. Typical of these snow removal devices is one comprising an elongated cylindrically shaped member generally of wood and having one or two longitudinally extending rows of bristles extending generally radially outward from one side thereof and may include a scraper blade or the like secured to the opposite end. While these snow brushes do a reasonable job in removing light accumulations of snow from the various surfaces of a vehicle, they are not well suited for heavy accumulations such as are often encountered in the snow belt regions of the country due primarily to the fact that only a few bristles are provided thereon as well as the high degree of flexibility thereof. In order to clear such heavy accumulations, an individual using the presently available snow brushes must make numerous passes with the device removing only at best an inch or two of snow each time. As a result, many individuals will clear only a very small portion of the vehicle sufficient to afford only marginal visibility. Thus, the vehicle operator's vision may be restricted to view only what lies directly in front of the vehicle and even this limited visibility may be obstructed by blowing snow from the uncleared engine hood. Further, the uncleared snow accumulated on these other portions of the vehicle may create a further hazard as the visibility of the vehicle to other drivers may be substantially reduced. Also, as the bristles on such brushes are relatively short and also fairly flexible, it may be difficult or even impossible to clear the snow from around the exterior lights of the vehicle particularly in certain vehicles having recessed lighting surrounded by trim or body panels.
Another type snow brush of which applicant is aware is similar to a small push broom having a bristle containing head with a handle extending outward therefrom generally perpendicular to and centrally disposed with respect to the longitudinal axis of the head. While this type of snow brush may be more effective for removal of heavy snow accumulations than the brush previously mentioned, it is difficult to use in that it requires a push and pull motion by the individual which results in the user pulling accumulations of snow from the vehicle toward himself. Thus, the individual must be able to step back from the vehicle in order to avoid being covered by the snow being removed from the vehicle. This may not always be possible due to adjacent vehicles or other obstructions along either or both sides of the vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved snow removal device which overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages and is particularly suited for removal of heavy snow accumulations from various portions of a vehicle. The present invention includes a housing having a large number of relatively long stiff bristles which enable the brush to clear large quantities of snow with a single pass and includes an integrally formed hand grip which enables an individual to use the device with any desired direction of movement and affords a comfortable engagement with the hand allowing full control of the movement thereof. Also, the large number of long stiff bristles enable the user to easily gain access to substantially all recessed lighting configurations thereby enabling him to easily clear snow accumulations from these areas. This is very important to safe vehicle operation in that other drivers will more readily be able to ascertain the presence of and current operational status of the vehicle (i.e. braking, turning, etc.). Further, as the present invention is capable of removing greater quantities of snow with each pass, individuals will be more inclined to fully clear the vehicle thereby improving both the operator's ability to see and be seen and aiding in ensuring maximum safety in vehicle operation. The present invention may also be provided with a separate or integrally formed blade member for use in dislodging ice accumulations which may also occur on the vehicle.
Additional advantages and features will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and claims appended hereto.